The Dream Chronicles: The Living Fear
by TCKing12
Summary: An evil sorcerer shows up in The Dream World and The Rugrats get sent to stop him.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: The Dream World, February 20th 2014"_

It was daytime in The Dream World and The Watcher Of Dreams was talking to The Rugrats in the Dream City Capital Building.

"So, what is it that you need?" Tommy asked.

The Watcher Of Dreams looked at them and he said "Well, today is the annual Dream Festival, which celebrates all Dreams in existence.".

"So... that's it?" Peter (Me) asked.

The Watcher Of Dreams shook his head and he said "That's not all. There's also a problem.".

"What's wrong?" Susie asked.

"Well, apparently there's cases of red water all over Dream City?" The Watcher Of Dreams said.

"And?" Angelica asked.

"The red water is actually red slime!" The Watcher Of Dreams said.

"What's causing it?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know!" The Watcher Of Dreams said. He then shook his head and said "But no matter, you are to find out what's causing this! Also, you will watch over the festival. When that's done, you will wake up.".

"Alright." Phil said.

The Rugrats said goodbye and they left the building.


	2. River Of Slime

**Chapter 2: River Of Slime**

The Rugrats walked outside and they stopped at a curb.

Suddenly, they heard a commotion coming from down the street, where road workers were hard at work.

"Somebody call the press! We've found something big under the street!" a road worker shouted.

The Rugrats heard everything.

"What was that all about?" Lil asked.

"I don't know. But let's go take a closer look!" Peter said.

The Rugrats walked down the street towards where the road workers had been working. But they had already run off, leaving their equipment, and a hole in the street.

"Oh boy! Really big worms in the sewers!" Phil exclaimed.

"Phil, it couldn't possibly be a big worm who made a hole that big! It was those workers!" Tommy said.

Angelica looked down the hole. Down below, she heard what sounds like the flowing of a thick liquid.

"Hey guys, there's something down there! I hear something!" Angelica said.

"What is it?" Susie asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out! Somebody has got to go down there!" Peter said.

The others were shocked.

"Are you crazy?" Chuckie asked,

"Oh come on Chuckie. This could be the start of another one of our great adventures!" Tommy said.

"Well, I'm not going down there!" Chuckie said.

Angelica suddenly attached a harness and a chain to Chuckie,

"Zip it! Do something daring for once in your life!" Angelica said.

The Rugrats slowly lowered Chuckie into the hole.

"Okay, the sound is getting gradually louder!" Chuckie shouted up to the others.

"What do you see?" Kimi called down.

As Chuckie was lowered into the sewers, he noticed that the walls were colored dark red.

"Well, I see red walls, decorative tiling and..." Chuckie said.

He saw what was down on the floor and his eyes widened in horror.

"SLIME! IT'S A RIVER OF SLIME!" Chuckie yelled.

Above the ground, The Rugrats heard every word.

"What did he say?" Dil asked.

"There's a river of slime down there!" Peter said.

Suddenly, they heard a worker.

"Hey! What are you kids doing over there?" the worker asked.

Taken by surprise, The Rugrats released the pulley. Down below the streets, Chuckie fell into the river of slime. He started thrashing

"Help! Help!" Chuckie shouted.

The road workers grabbed the pulley and started cranking, until finally, Chuckie was pulled out of the hole. Chuckie's friends gasped when they saw him. He was covered head to toe with a fluid red liquid. rThe oad workers set Chuckie down on the street and unchained him. Then they removed the harness.

"Chuckie, are you alright?" Kimi asked.

"Do I look alright?! Look at me! I'm soaking in this stuff! But what really makes me mad is the fact that you all dropped me!" Chuckie said.

"Sorry Chuckie. Won't happen again!" Tommy said.

:See, this is why I never want to take part in your stupid adventures! As of now, I..." Chuckie said.

But to everyone's shock, Chuckie started screaming. Then he screamed again. And again. He continued to scream.

"What's going on?" Lil asked.

Angelica put her hands over her ears.

"Will he ever stop? Make it stop!" Angelica asked.

"We'd better get him somewhere else!" Tommy said.

The Rugrats started leading Chuckie away.


End file.
